Setsuna On The Case
by writer-jm
Summary: Setsuna and Minako have a relationship agency. They help girls with romantic shoujoai needs. Third case: Rurouni Kenshin? shoujoai!
1. Chapter 1

How did this happen? Just another random moment of inspiration. Sorry that it's been so long since I've last posted. Homework sucks! (I can hear a chorus of "Amens" and "heck yeahs" through the screen!)

By the way, thanks to Marle1010 for drawing another picture which me think! I'd also like to thank her and Teresa Kaiju for checking this out for me a little early.

I also might play around with different powers and things, so don't get caught up in specifics. It's fanfiction! (laughs insanely)

For continuity, this takes place after "The Best Gift."

As usual:  
Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'  
Commentary (…)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon. Otherwise, I'd probably have a couple other fanfiction writers working with me on a new script! (Trust me I've already thought it through!)

Setsuna On The Case!

Case 1: Making Magic

The room was lit by only a solitary lamp on a desk. There was a bed covered in velvet sheets. On the desk was a picture of a green-haired woman with her arms around a younger blonde. A business card was lying on a manila folder declaring: "Setsuna Meioh; "Helping impossible love happen"."

The owner of the room entered slowly. The Senshi of Time had just returned from a loving reunion 400 years in the making. She sat down at her desk and opened up a notebook.

She began to write. 'Today, I picked up a distraught demon hunter named Sango from the Sengoku period and brought her to current day. I then reunited the grateful young woman with the girl she loved at Higurashi Temple. It was funny to see her try to confess as Kagome kissed her. Unknown to Sango, Kagome had hired me to bring them back together after her time traveling well had broken. A joyful reunion - case closed.' She closed the notebook and smiled.

She turned to an answering machine, noticing a couple of messages, and pressed play. A soft voice spoke in accented-Japanese: "Hello. My name is Mireille Bouquet. I was wondering if you could help my business partner and roommate realize I'm in love with her. She's Japanese and really cute. Her name's Kirika. I have no idea what to do! I have some trust issues and it turns out she killed my family. But I really don't blame her or anything…. She's too darn cute for that. You ought to hear her pronounce my name…" The woman rambled on slipping into lovesick French. Setsuna sighed and switched to the next message.

'Note to self: Get to back to Mireille if she hasn't confessed by the end of the week.' She scribbled down their names on a notepad.

Another voice spoke in clear Japanese: "My name is Chloe. I'm in love with this girl. The problem is she's stuck in France living with this blonde bimbo named Mireille. I would eliminate the French interloper, but my Kirika seems to be fond of her…"

A chill went through Setsuna as she pressed 'stop.' She made another note. 'Do thorough investigation on the 3 young women when next in the time gate.'

She sat back and began to ponder the situation. 'I wonder what Minako would do? Probably tell them to get a hotel room and a case of massage oil…' She laughed softly. 'Nah. She'd probably set up some sort of competition and make the poor girl choose.'

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." She called out.

In walked her dark-haired daughter Hotaru, clutching a pink-haired doll. She was wiping a few tears from eyes. Concern instantly sprang up in Setsuna. She gathered the middle-school girl in her arms and gave her a loving hug. "What's wrong, Firefly?"

"I had a bad dream." She answered simply.

Setsuna waited. "Can you tell me what it's about?"

Hotaru nodded, with a swish of her dark hair. "There's a girl I know who's in the class next to mine. She has this huge crush on her best friend."

"Are you sure it's not you?" Setsuna said raising an eyebrow.

Hotaru blushed cutely, squeezing the pink-haired doll in her arms. "No, her name is Tomoyo. She's in love with a girl named Sakura. But instead of telling her, she's been pushing Sakura towards a boy named Li. Tonight, I dreamed she tried to kill herself." She began to sob again.

The green-haired woman started rubbing her adoptive daughter's back in a soothing motion. "It's all right. I'm sure she hasn't hurt herself."

"But I'm still worried. She's a really nice girl! She deserves a chance to win Sakura's love! That Li guy sulks around like angry gorilla. They're like complete opposites!"

"Hmm… but aren't Minako and I opposites?" The adoptive mother asked.

Hotaru pondered for a second. "Nope! You're both pretty and you both love shopping. Not to mention kissing…" Setsuna blushed at her daughter's frank honesty. "You also love fashion and helping people succeed in winning their love."

Setsuna laughed. "Okay, you've got a point. But why should I get involved? Shouldn't you be asking Minako for help?"

Hotaru's eyes shined. "I am. That's why I'm talking to you; what you know, Minako will soon find out. Either way, one of you will be able to help her."

'She knows me too well. I'm so proud!' She squeezed her daughter gently. "You're too smart for me." She said in a teasing tone, tapping her daughter on the nose. "I guess I could do some investigation into it…"

"Yay! Thanks so much, Setsuna-mama!" The girl hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She melted. There were two weaknesses in her life; and this sweet girl was one of them.

"Okay. So is there anything else you can tell me about the situation?"

"Sakura has magical powers. I can sense it's from this key-shaped necklace she's always wearing. Also, Tomoyo and her have been friends since elementary school. Tomoyo's hasn't tried to be completely obvious, but has been dropping hints for years." She scratched her head. "Of course, subtle doesn't work for Sakura. She's cute, but oblivious."

Setsuna nodded. "I'll do some research tonight after dinner. Right now, I'd like to take a bath. I smell like medieval Japan."

Hotaru hugged her and went to go read. Setsuna took a few notes and went to clean up.

----

After a refreshing shower, the Time Senshi put on a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 'Not like the Gates of Time has a dress code.' She manifested the Time Staff to create portal.

With a familiar swish, she disappeared from the room, reappearing in the alternate dimension that housed the powerful artifact. She rarely had reason to come here except for research and the occasional check up. Ami had helped her to develop a device to warn Setsuna when something was seriously wrong with the time stream.

The green-haired woman walked over to a mirror-shaped device that was suspended in mid-air. It was a useful tool that pretty much showed her the past, present and future without using the Time Gates directly. She began to type out the information into the access panel. 'Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of Sonomi. Hmmm… Her mother had a tragic love for her cousin Nadesico, Sakura's mother…' Her heart went out to the Daidouji women. 'I can't let Tomoyo go without a chance…' Then, her logic came back to play. 'But I should see if Sakura will be truly happy with this "angry gorilla."'

She began a search into the future of Sakura and her possible husband. Then, she fast forwarded to about 2 years. 'This is when marriages start to get past the newlywed stage…' She was glad she was in love with an incurable romantic. She smiled, before focusing on the screen.

A brunette, Sakura was sitting on the couch watching her husband – the gorilla – leave. "Are you sure I can't help you? The cards would be very useful!"

There was a storm cloud over the man. "No, you're my wife now. There won't be any more dangerous adventures for you."

"Okay..." Sakura conceded, but was deeply hurt. She had truly loved working with her cards to stop evil magic. The door shut and her tears began to flow. She buried her face in her hands. 'Is there nothing more to life than being a housewife? I don't think Clow ever meant for it to be like this.'

Even worse, she had not been able to get a hold of Tomoyo since she had announced her engagement to Li. Her friend still managed to send a gorgeous wedding dress for her. Mei Lin had simply disappeared on the wedding day, completely heartbroken.

'Is the dream really over?' Sakura cried, alone.

----

A few tears slid down Setsuna's face as she scanned further into Sakura's future. She shook herself. 'I suppose I could check into what it would be like if she ended up with Tomoyo…' She smiled, hoping that it would be something wonderful. She typed in the new criteria and scanned into the future.

She looked. Then, blushed madly as she skipped further into the future. 'They're still… happy after two years.' Then, she blushed again at the next scene. 'Even during the day? Wow.'

She managed to find a non-private moment. It was a normal fall day about 7 years into the marriage, when they were in their mid-20s. They were having a picnic behind a large mansion. Setsuna smiled as she noticed a child of about five or six sitting between them. Surprisingly, the girl shared traits of both women. 'It must have involved magic.'

She watched eagerly.

----

"Would you like another piece of strawberry cake, Sakuya?" Sakura said, preparing to slice the cake.

"Yes, Saku-mama!" The dark-haired child yelled, holding her fork in the air.

Tomoyo giggled next to her wife and their daughter. "Sakuya is almost as energetic as her mother was in elementary school. Sakura makes such a cute mother!" She said as she shifted her camera for the best possible angle.

"Honey…" Sakura said, blushing.

Tomoyo squealed. "I love it when Sakura calls me such sweet names!"

Sakuya was getting impatient. "Tomoyo-mama, please wait to flirt with Saku-mama until after I get more cake." She added her 'cute' pout for effect.

"Okay, Sakuya." Tomoyo promised. The second that her daughter had her treat, she pounced on Sakura and snuggled into her neck. Her wife just blushed and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her love.

----

Setsuna was just giddy with all the cuteness she had witnessed. "Wow."

She temporarily wondered if Hotaru would like to have a picnic with her and Minako. Then, an image of Mrs. Aino flirting with the women in the park appeared in her head. 'We'll just have to leave Mrs. Aino in the dark about that idea.'

She shook herself. 'Focus on the case. You can make someone's wish come true tomorrow and make both girls incredibly happy.'

She began to search for an opportunity in tomorrow's future to talk to Tomoyo. 'Hmmm… Sakura has track practice after school and Tomoyo will be watching from the bleachers. It should leave plenty of time to talk to her.'

Before she left, she suddenly remembered the situation with the women on the phone messages and decided to get a little information about the three women as well.

----

Tomoyo was sitting on the bleachers watching Sakura stretching for practice. 'It's so wonderful that she joined the track team. She's so full of energy. I can't wait to cheer her on!' She placed a hand, the one not holding up the camera, on her cheek.

An unexpected dark thought entered her mind. 'How long will I be able to be by her side? How long before Li finally gets up the courage and asks her out?' Fortunately, her Sakura wasn't close enough to see the frown on her face. However, it was seen by another.

The toy heiress noticed a woman approaching her. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress and had long green hair. In total, she was an incredibly beautiful woman, but she still wasn't her Sakura. She sat down next to Tomoyo without a care.

"You really love her, don't you?" She said in a soft tone.

Tomoyo wasn't prepared for that at all. "W-what do you mean?"

"That girl down there, your best friend; you love her more than anything in the world." She didn't even bother to make it sound like a question.

"Who are you?" Surprisingly, she didn't feel scared; the woman had a comforting presence.

"Perhaps you could say I'm a guardian angel. It would be better to say that I'm someone who was walking down the road you're on right now." The garnet eyes spoke with honesty.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo was curious now. Was this woman in love with someone she couldn't be with?

"I was in love with a cheerful, energetic girl just like you. I watched her from afar, hoping she would find happiness with someone who was better for her than me." Setsuna looked down at the girl who was running laps.

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"We're together now. Less than a month until the wedding…" Setsuna smiled.

"Congratulations!" Tomoyo said. 'I wish that I could marry Sakura someday.' Curiosity seemed to be in her blood today. "How did you get together?"

"A kiss." Was the short reply.

"Really?"

"Yes," Setsuna let out a laugh. "She was sitting right next to me at an ice cream shop with all of our friends. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Then, I leaned in and kissed her." There was a faint blush on the woman's cheeks.

"What did she do?" Tomoyo blushed at the image of her kissing Sakura out of the blue.

"She cuddled up to me and asked: "What took you so long?"" Both shared a laugh.

Tomoyo sighed. "I wish it could happen that way with me, but Sakura's so naïve. I don't think she could see me that way."

"You'd be surprised what could be if you try…" Setsuna said in her mysterious voice.

Tomoyo gave her a look and sighed. "I just don't want to lose her. She's going to fall in love with Li and have a happy life. I don't want to keep her from that."

Setsuna flinched at the possible future she had viewed. "She won't be happy if she marries him. They're not as compatible as you think and that's really important for a happy marriage. Besides, he is meant for someone else. You are meant for Sakura. You will make her the happiest woman on Earth. In fact, you will even have a child with her."

"That's impossible!"

"It would seem not. I expect Sakura's magic would be able to help." A flood of warmth filled the pale girl.

'Me having Sakura's child? That would be wonderful!' Then, she felt confused. "How do you know about Sakura's magic?"

"I know a great deal. Observation is something I have been gifted with; helping relationships are a new mission for me." Setsuna crossed her legs. "How I know about the magic is not as important as what you do next."

Tomoyo gave her a smile. "I would love to tell her… But I'm still so scared!" The dark-haired girl looked into the other woman's eyes.

"You know Sakura probably better than anyone else. Would she ever hurt you?"

Tomoyo pondered and thought of the kind-hearted, gentle girl. "No."

Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder. "Take a chance and I think you'll be surprised at what can happen if you believe in your love for her." The woman stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you really?"

"I'm a friend. You can call me Setsuna." She said with a nod of her head.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you for showing me your pure heart."

Tomoyo blushed in surprise. 'She's almost as mysterious as Miss Kaho.' Then, she turned her attention to Sakura, who was finishing with practice. 'Should I really take that leap?' But the seeds of hope were planted.

----

Tomoyo waited patiently for Sakura. The girl swished towards her in her track suit, carrying her backpack. "Thanks for waiting. Do you still want to spend the night?"

"Yes, Sakura!"

"Let's hurry. I'm ready for a shower."

"You could have taken one here, you know."

"But I had already made you wait through practice. It'll be nicer to take a shower at home." She reached out a hand to Tomoyo, who took it with a smile.

----

"Kero?" Sakura called into the quiet house. When they got to Sakura's room, they noticed a chocolate covered note: 'Need more thin mints. Following Girl Scouts. Be back later.' It was signed with a paw print.

"Ah, Kero has gone on a personal quest! He must love those cookies!" Tomoyo said with a laugh. Sakura sweat dropped at the thought of her guardian stalking a group of scouts.

"Do you mind waiting for me in my room while I take a shower?" Sakura looked at her friend, slightly worried. Tomoyo had been acting a little more strangely than usual. She looked deep in thought.

"No, Sakura. I'm going to try and finish some homework." Tomoyo began to pull out her workbook as Sakura went into the bathroom.

----

Tomoyo sighed as she realized that her concentration was not on her homework. 'I just can't stop thinking about that mysterious woman's words. I know she meant well, but how could I tell her?' Then, she remembered how Setsuna had talked about the woman she loved.

As she was daydreaming, Sakura came in with a pair of sandwiches and drinks. She sat their snack down and began studying her friend. "Is something wrong, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo quickly snapped out of her revelry, blushing. She had been focusing on her best friend's lips. "Um, nothing."

Sakura was still uncertain. 'Is she sick?' She put her hand on Tomoyo's forehead. 'She feels awfully warm…' She put her forehead against Tomoyo's. "I think you have a temperature… Perhaps, you need to see a doctor."

Tomoyo did not hear her friend's suggestion. She was completely off-guard at how close Sakura's lips were to her own. Her heart began to pound. She knew it was foolish, but her body began to move of its own accord. One hand came to rest on the card captor's shoulder, the other on her cheek. "Forgive me, Sakura," came out in a whisper.

"For wha…" The question was interrupted by Tomoyo's lips intercepting her own.

As Tomoyo pulled away, her eyes quickly scanned her friend's reaction. It was shock. Her heart fell. "Sakura?" When the brunette averted her eyes, Tomoyo's fears were confirmed. She rose to her feet and ran out the door.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura rose up, as if to chase her, but stopped. Her heart was pounding and she wasn't sure why.

----

"Hey babe, what did I miss?" Minako said as she sat next to her fiancé in the car and gave her a peck on the cheek. Setsuna had informed her that she was working on a new case today.

"Tomoyo, the girl Hotaru was worried about, should be trying to confess to her best friend right now." She said with a smile. They drove to Sakura's house and got out of the car.

Minako tried to sense if anything bad had happened, reaching out to feel the hearts of the two girls. Her eyes widened. Then, the door burst open and the dark-haired girl ran out into the street. Tears flowed from her eyes. Setsuna's smile faltered. "Oh no…"

Minako squeezed her gently. "Don't assume the worst. It isn't over yet. Let's talk to them individually. Which girl are you going to follow?"

"I'll go after Tomoyo. We seem to have a lot in common…" She gave Mina a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off after the toy heiress. 'I'm sorry.'

Venus scratched her chin. 'How to get a stranger to open up to me?' An idea occurred to her. 'Maybe she's a fan.'

----

Sakura sat in shock, pondering why her best friend just kissed her. "Why did she kiss me? What was I supposed to say?"

"What you should be asking is 'How do I feel about her?'" A voice said from the window.

The cardcaptor turned to see Sailor Venus entering her window. "Sailor V? What are you doing here?" She asked her magical idol.

"I'm the Senshi of Love! It's my duty to help in matters of the heart!" She gave her patented "V" sign.

"So you know what happened…" Sakura's eyes looked towards the door.

"Nope! But I can sense strong feelings when love is at risk." She put an arm around the saddened girl. "So do you want to fill me in?"

Sakura sniffled into her shoulder. "My best friend seemed to be acting a little weird. I thought she was feeling sick and trying to hide it from me. When I checked if she had a fever, she kissed me!"

"I bet that must have been a shock." Sakura nodded. Minako inwardly grinned remembering her first kiss with Setsuna. "How does that make you feel?"

"Confused and warm... Does this mean she loves me?"

Venus laughed. "Um, yeah! Why else would she kiss you?"

Sakura couldn't come up with a reason. "She loves me?"

"Yes. How do you feel about her?" Mina knew she had to keep pressing for the truth.

"She's my best friend, but do I love her?"

"Well, you've mostly got to think about it. There can be a fine line between friendship love and romantic love. First of all, do you think you could live without her?"

A terrible feeling shot through Sakura. "No! That would be awful!"

"Okay. How would you feel if she were in love with someone else?"

Sakura felt a wave of loss, which surprised her. She blushed. "I'd feel like I had lost something precious."

"Now, could you imagine spending the rest of your life with her?" Mina said, feeling she knew the answer.

Sakura thought of them living together, cuddling together on the bed. Her heart began to race. She thought of the kiss they shared. "Life with her would be wonderful. She's a wonderful friend and she loves me."

Sailor Venus gave her a nudge. "Good. Now you need to go inform her that you've accepted her feelings. She might have gotten the wrong idea from earlier."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh no! She probably thought the worst after she kissed me. I was struck speechless and she ran off. I have to find her!" She pulled out her key staff and then looked at Sailor Venus sheepishly.

"Go ahead, I already know."

Sakura smiled. "Fly card! Release!" Wings sprouted from her back. She turned to her company. "What about you?"

"I'm Sailor V! I'll keep up." They made their way into the night.

----

Tomoyo ran until she couldn't run any farther. Of course, she wasn't as much of an athlete as her former best friend. She had to stop in a small park to catch her breath. Tears were still coming down her face.

"Why did I do that? I was just supposed to tell her that I loved her, not kiss her!" She placed face in her hands and sobbed. She heard the clicking of heels approaching her and felt someone sit next to her. She knew it was the green-haired woman from earlier. She wanted to blame her, but she knew it wasn't her fault.

Setsuna felt horrible. She didn't know what had happened, but it hurt to see the pale girl upset. She opened her arms and Tomoyo fled into them. Setsuna was nervous about asking the important question but had to know. "What happened?"

"She was worried about me because I was nervous while trying to tell her about my feelings. She leaned over to check my temperature and… I kissed her!"

"What did she say?" Setsuna was curious. 'Didn't Sakura say anything?'

Coyly, Tomoyo admitted: "I didn't stick around long enough to let her speak…"

Setsuna was somewhat relieved. "So you shouldn't assume the worst. She's probably just sorting through her feelings. If you give her a little time…"

She was interrupted by a voice yelling: "Tomoyo!" Then, with a rush of wind and flapping of wings, the card captor landed in front of them. A few seconds later, Sailor Venus landed beside her fiancé who wrapped an arm around her.

Tomoyo never got tired of seeing Sakura with wings. 'My angel…' Her thoughts were stopped by a warm hug from her friend.

"You scared me when you ran away, Tomoyo! Please don't do that again." The brunette said, pulling back to arms length.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I was just so scared after I…" The blue-eyed girl looked down. A finger on her chin caused her to look back a soft emerald gaze.

"You should never be scared of me. Yes, I was shocked and slightly confused. But a friend helped me." She smiled towards Sailor Venus. "I realized that I can't imagine a future without you by my side. There's no one else I love more than you. I love you. I really do." Sakura said blushing brightly, staring into Tomoyo's eyes.

"I've loved you since I first met you, Sakura!" Tomoyo declared. Their faces inched closer together and their lips met once again.

When they finally broke apart, they noticed Sailor Venus giggling quite merrily. Sakura noticed that the green-haired woman was trying to allow them some privacy, but the blond wouldn't have it. Now it had broken into a chase.

Finally, the Senshi of Love noticed the girls' attention and stopped, blushing sheepishly at being caught. Setsuna took this opportunity to sweep her fiancé off her feet, literally, and carried her toward the young couple. "So I trust you two can make it home safely?" Setsuna motioned towards Sakura's wings.

The card captor blushed at the thought of carrying her new girlfriend home in her arms.

Tomoyo instantly replied. "Oh yes! I love to fly in my Sakura-angel's arms! She's like my perfect guardian angel!"

Sakura turned to the other two women, after picking up the other girl. "Thank you for everything. If not for your help, I would have never realized this wonderful love. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tomoyo interrupted. "Sakura's so cute when she's being grateful!" The girl mentioned blushed even brighter

Setsuna nodded and handed her a couple of business cards. "You could keep an eye out for women who need our help."

"Sure." Sakura said as Tomoyo took them, before they flew off. The heiress waved goodbye. In the air, she suddenly had a thought. "Setsuna is going to be married to Sailor V?"

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "Sailor V is getting married? Who's Setsuna?"

Tomoyo laughed. "The lovely woman we just left behind, silly!" At Sakura's slow realization, she cuddled a little closer into her arms. "Perhaps we should try to get them a wedding gift?" The pale girl smiled as she looked at the business card.

----

"Case closed?" Minako asked as she walked hand-in-hand with her fiance to her car.

"Case closed." Setsuna replied. She grinned at her fiance. "You know this could be a lot of fun working together and be quite rewarding at the same time."

Minako laughed . Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound coming from Setsuna's pocket. 'Is it the time stream?' She was inwardly worried.

She pulled the P.D.A.-like object from her pocket. She sighed. It wasn't a dangerous, time altering event. A pair of her potential clients were shown on the screen playing tug of war with a brunette who had to be Kirika. She looked at Minako as she summoned the Time Staff. "Up for a trip to Paris?"

Minako grinned. "Sure."

End Case 1

Notes: In case anyone failed to recognize the cameos, Kagome and Sango are from Inuyasha. The phone message and tug-of-war is Mireille and Chloe fighting over Kirika, all three are from Noir.

So what did you think? I kind of felt like having an open-ended series to play around with. This way I can have some fun little cross-overs whenever I want. So this is prepared to be a series.

For those of you who were expecting a wedding, I'm sorry. This wasn't a delay tactic. It was more of a way to give them something to do after they're married (besides fight youma and be sweetly affectionate). Of course, I could still write in Minako's Secret… (Burst Angel: Alive and Kickin' – the store Sei's afraid to walk by).

(Author imagines Haruka being pushed onto the runway by Minako, showing off evening wear. Laughs manically.)

I don't know if I'll take requests, because that might get out of hand… Okay, maybe. But be ready in case I'm not quite knowledgeable enough about the pairing or series…

Thanks for reading thus far! Review if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I've gotten another one done!

Well, I sort of set this one up, so I had to run with it. Thanks to my sis, Chloe, for personally inspiring me to write this one. I was emailing her a couple of weeks ago and it hit me like a lightning bolt! It would have been hilarious to see me scrambling back to my laptop to get this down!

Oh yeah! Teresa Kaiju, you are pretty much responsible for the inspiring the title! (In case I forgot to tell you) Everyone, please thank her for keeping me from leaving some ugly grammatical errors!

To Korina Sekuchi: I'm truly sorry, but I really have little or no knowledge of the Sora/Layla coupling, but I have heard of them and Kaleido Star. However, Tukuyomi has praised them highly. Perhaps you could bribe her to create something?

I also don't intend to make all males villains or jerks. I just might not include them at all! (laughs maniacally) Okay, I like some anime guys like… the main guy from Ai Yori Aoshi and Mai's brother Takumi (from Mai-HiME).

Last note… To the wonderful reviewer who requested the special intro… here you go! I lost your review somewhere!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Noir! Wouldn't it have made for a great cross-over? (scratches head) By the way, how the heck would that work??

As usual…  
Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'  
Comments/scene (…)

Setsuna on the Case

Case 2: Crazed Lesbian Assassins!

(Rei's temple)

Mrs. Aino and Michiru were making their way up the stairs toward the Hino temple while they were chatting about wedding plans excitedly. Michiru had caught the mood from Allison.

They were quite surprised by the sight from the top of the stairs, however. Rei was in her priestess uniform passionately kissing Usagi on the front porch. The blond's hands were buried into ebony locks as she gasped for breath. A guitar sat forgotten next to them.

With a polite cough from Michiru, Rei turned partially around, Usagi's bottom lip still stuck between her teeth. The result was a tumble off the porch for the odango. "Owie!" The future princess declared.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie buns!" Rei blushed as she realized one of her pet names had slipped out. She quickly helped Usa back to her seat beside her.

Mrs. Aino nudged Michiru with her elbow. "Why'd you have to interrupt them? They were putting on a pretty good show!"

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "That's 5 respect points, you know." (This is a shameless reference to Final Fantasy X-2's Paine and her system with Rikku. Trust me, Minako probably gave Michiru the idea.)

Mrs. Aino sighed and removed the perverted grin. "Why are we here again?"

Michiru rolled her eyes. "We're looking for Setsuna and your daughter, remember? They've still got to decide on the cake."

"Oh, right!" Allison nodded to herself. She turned to the still recovering girls. "Have you seen the happy couple recently?"

"Have you checked with Hotaru?" Rei asked. Michiru nodded.

Usagi stopped licking her bottom lip suddenly. "Oh, yeah! I got a text message from Minako earlier. She said they had a job to do in Paris!"

"Paris?" Mrs. Aino was in shock. "How dare she forget me when she takes off to France! I love French kisses and French women!" Everyone sweatdropped. Then, her head tilted to the side confused. "What job?"

Michiru answered. "The relationship help job they've been setting up at the same time as the wedding plans."

"Oh." Allison smiled. "The Aino women are perfect for helping out relationships!"

Michiru groaned. 'Yeah, for helping them become scandalous!'

----

(half a world a way)

"She's mine!" A girl in a dark cloak yelled. She was standing on one side of a cute brunette. The other…

"No, she's mine!" A seductive blond yelled back from the other side.

"I saw her first!"

"Please… stop…" The brunette in the middle said in a hushed voice.

Minako leaned over to her fiance. "So what's going on?"

"That is Chloe." She pointed to the fuschia-haired girl. "She has had a big crush on Kirika, the brunette, since they were little."

"Well, that's only because you were raised together! She forgot about you!" The blond yelled at Chloe.

"And that is?" Minako indicated the blond.

"Mireille Bouquet, she discovered she loved Kirika after they had worked together for a while."

"Shut up, you big-chested bimbo!" Chloe growled at Mireille, who stuck out her 'assets' with pride.

"Flat-chested boy!" The blond said with a grin. Chloe looked down and closed up her cloak angrily.

"So why are we here?" Minako asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "They should be able to settle it as soon as Miss "cute and silent" speaks."

Setsuna shook her head. "Oh, I forgot to mention… they're all expert assassins."

"Oh..." Venus understood the seriousness, or at least seemed to with a grin on her face.

Setsuna sighed. 'Why does she think this is funny?' She sighed again. 'I guess even Minako has a mysterious side.'

Chloe yelled out: "I'll take care of you and show you who the True Noir is!"

"Yeah, right!"

Then, the two arguing women pulled out weaponry. The cloaked girl had a handful of knives, while the blond pulled a gun. Setsuna had the Time Staff in her hand in a second and noticed Minako standing next to her with a Love-Me Chain ready.

Then, there was a slight sniffle from the brunette at the crux of the disagreement. Both combatants dropped their weapons and grabbed one of Kirika's hands, each whispering soothing words in Japanese. The brunette looked at them sadly with a single tear on her cheek. Mireille kissed it away while Chloe nuzzled her ear. Then they noticed each other. Their eyes locked and a bolt of hatred shot out between them.

"Stay away from my Kirika!" Mireille snarled.

"Your Kirika?! We were meant to be together!" Chloe snarled back.

Setsuna decided it was time to step in. "Ladies, please…" The combination of fierce looks made her reconsider and she stepped back. The combatants continued to argue.

Then, there was the sound of chains extending.

----

Moments later, Chloe and Mireille were chained to a park bench (and gagged). Minako was comforting the poor brunette which made her receive some truly deadly looks from the restrained pair. Setsuna patted her Time Staff in her hand threateningly and the pair shrunk back.

The green-haired woman spoke. "Minako's my fiance. She's not trying to steal Kirika…"

"But she's so cute!" Mina burst out as she squeezed the quiet girl, who blushed. The angry looks returned again. Setsuna let them know she was still ready to whack them.

"Honey, stop teasing her..." She scolded Minako, who pouted in response. 'I hope she doesn't end up like her mother…' She turned to the captive pair. "We're here to help." The time senshi declared. "I can tell it's a difficult situation, but there's got to be a solution you three can all agree to."

Chloe and Mireille shot each other another aggressive look. Then, the blond looked down as if surrendering. As Setsuna loosened the gag, Mireille spoke softly. "I'll do whatever Kirika wants. I love her, but I want her to be happy, even if it is with this obsessive girl."

Chloe nodded. Her gag had been wiggled off. "She is just such a wonderful, cute person. It's hard to think of letting her go. But she deserves to be happy. If this bimbo makes her happy, then I can survive knowing she's all right."

All eyes went to the sad looking brunette. "Mireille, I've been in love with you for a while now. You know that." Mireille beamed as Chloe looked downcast. "But I can't imagine life without Chloe either. I'm not in love with you, but given the chance, I might be able to. We share a special bond."

Chloe's eyes lit up. Minako grinned lecherously. "I think she's trying to say she wants both of you…" She squeezed the girl. "You're cute, but greedy." She said with more than a hint of amusement.

Kirika let a small smile show, as she nodded. The other two females were released and both ran forward to embrace the girl. There was a moment of uncertainty as the former competitors eyes met. But then the girl in between them let out a content sigh. They smiled and shook hands around their embrace of Kirika.

"I may not like you, but I will learn to for Kirika's sake." Mireille said.

"I will try as well." Chloe said.

Mireille let go and grasped a hand. "So when are you moving in?"

Chloe blushed, taking the other hand, and answered. "I don't really have anything worth returning to the Manor for. Is now all right?"

"Sure." Mireille said with a twinkle in her eye. "Tomorrow, we'll go shopping!" They began toward the exit. She turned back to the almost forgotten women. "Thank you. It would have been terrible if I had done something awful while trying to be selfish. I owe you our gratitude." She pulled out a business card. "If you need someone 'dealt with' or just need our help, just give us a call."

Kirika looked in deep concentration. "Mireille… aren't we going to need a bigger bed?"

"Nope, it'll be perfect." The blond replied with a purr. Kirika blushed beet red.

Mina called out. "Don't be too rough on her!" The trio blushed. They waved and made their way back to the apartment.

----

(on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower)

Mina leaned on the railing looking at the French capitol, gleaming with lights. A pair of arms wrapped around her tenderly. Setsuna whispered into her ear. "Isn't it romantic?"

"Yes," Mina replied. "but it wouldn't be without you here. It wouldn't be near as beautiful either."

"Charmer." Pluto said with a smile. She enjoyed the feeling of Mina's hands on hers. "Are you ready for the wedding?"

"Absolutely," Mina replied, before turning to kiss her fiance. "I bet you're dying to get to the honeymoon, aren't you?" Setsuna's face turned red, but she didn't reply. Minako rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you haven't lost your touch since we were together thousands of years ago. Remember, I've been waiting all this time to be reincarnated just for you."

Setsuna looked into her favorite pair of blue eyes. "I've been waiting so long." She said before she gripped Venus tightly. "It just seems so unreal sometimes. I can't believe we're alive and back together."

"I'm sorry I wasn't reincarnated sooner. You must have been so lonely." Minako said with tears in her eyes.

Setsuna wiped them away. "I was… But hope would never die, because I had all those memories of you." She leaned over and kissed Mina again with fire, taking her breath away.

Setsuna smiled. "You know, we're in Paris… We should at least eat at an expensive restaurant..." Mina nodded.

As they began to walk back to the elevator, Minako turned her phone back on. "15 messages? Wow." She looked at a couple. "Oh! We were supposed to pick out a cake today with Mom and Michiru…" She glanced at her fiance and turned off her phone. "It can wait," she grinned.

End Case 2

Thanks for sticking with me so far! I've been pretty busy the last couple of weeks trying to finish out my semester. Hopefully, I'll still be sane after this! Thanks for all the sympathy from my fellow students!

Review, if you will. I try to use suggestions. Requests might take serious time, but they aren't easily forgotten. Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay… So this one isn't exactly fulfilling any of the requested pairings…. I'll just say in my defense that this is one of the pairings that I had planned on when I first created the series!

Fans of this pairing (or series) might get some of the references, like the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the other series represented here (I want to be vague for now).

Talking "…"  
Thoughts '…'  
Comments (…)

Setsuna on the Case: The Kitsune and the Raccoon

Setsuna focused on the computer screen, which displayed complex data about the Time Gate. 'I'd better see how changing this variable could affect our current time and the future…' Sure, love was now her business, but protecting the flow of time was her priority. 'Looks like the both of them had rough lives… Let's see what happens if we alter this factor.' She clicked in a few keys and watched the seemingly incomprehensible data for errors. 'Looks like no major chronological events will be affected; we're on the case!'

The fashionable woman hit the speaker phone and dialed a very familiar number. "Mina-dear, we have a case ready. Are you busy?" She smiled at her own honeyed tone.

"Nope, Dad's working late and Mom's out "hunting" again, so she'll be out late!" The green-haired woman recognized the giddiness in her fiancée's voice that happened when she about to intervene in someone else's romantic lives. "So where are we going to meet?"

"Here at your future home," Setsuna replied, smiling at the enthusiasm in her fiancée's voice. "We're taking a long-distance trip, back over a hundred years."

"Wow! That's cool! So where, I mean, when are we going? What are we going to do?" Minako was bubbling over.

The Time Senshi chuckled. "You'll see when we get there."

-----

Minako knocked on the door to her fiancée's room thirty minutes later. "Hey, I'm here…" She trailed off as she noticed how the love of her life was dressed. She was decked out in a decorative silk kimono that took her breath away. "You look like a billion yen, Sets."

"That's the idea, Mina. I also prepared some clothes for you as well." She smiled slightly as the blonde gave her an odd look upon receiving a hakama and haori. "You're going to be playing the part of loyal bodyguard." Garnet eyes shimmered, mischievously.

----

(The Kamiya Kasshin dojo)

Kaoru went through her katas, carefully measuring her strikes and strides. Her confidence in herself had taken blow after blow lately and she wanted to prove to herself that she was still strong. Sweat began to run down past the bandages that held her modest bust in check. Then, the door opened. 'And there's another source of trouble.'

The gorgeous woman who opened the door was everything she was not: elegant, graceful, feminine, and, most importantly, a good cook. Megumi Tekani was the source of a lot of frustration for Kaoru. She constantly teased everyone she was in contact with, but, in particular, enjoyed focusing on the female martial artist.

In general, the kitsune was a thorn in her paw. Sometimes, the teasing almost felt like flirting, especially when she tended her wounds or illnesses. She always seemed to be genuinely concerned and very gentle. The swordswoman felt her face heat up from her train of thoughts as a funny feeling went through her stomach.

"Do I always have that effect on you, Kaoru?" The kitsune said in a sultry tone. The healer figured that she should be in place for whatever was going to happen today. She had been secretly pining over the cute martial artist for many months when she found a strange card on the doorstep of the clinic.

Megumi had returned from checking up on an elderly man when she found a white card with the name and address of a woman who promised "to make impossible love happen." Somehow managing to come up with a surprising amount of faith, she wrote a letter to the woman expressing her difficult situation with the younger woman.

She had received a reply the next day saying that help would be coming today and said that she should be with the one she loved before "they" arrived. Megumi fought her excitement, knowing that there was help for her cowardly heart.

Coming out of her revelry, she began to notice that Kaoru was squirming under her gaze. The poor girl was naïve in the ways of love, almost as much as she was. 'At least, I can recognize my feelings for her.' She was angry at herself for being too scared at taking the next step. She was used to being pursued by evil men, when what she really wanted this nice, but passionate girl to call her own.

Deciding to take pity on the poor girl, she decided to seat herself demurely on the sidelines. "Go ahead and continue your practice, Kaoru." Then, a thought struck her. 'She does look so yummy when she's all hot and sweaty, but she'd probably enjoy something nice to drink.'

Kaoru watched the kitsune exit the dojo, dejectedly. 'Why am I sad to see her go?' She tried to focus on her katas, but felt joy when the doors opened again.

She was surprised to see a tall beautiful woman with long dark green hair enter with a pretty blonde bodyguard. By the look of her kimono, she appeared to be very wealthy. Her bodyguard seemed to have the natural commanding presence and confidence of an experienced warrior, even though she appeared to be just a young woman.

"I've come to see Megumi Takani; I was informed that she could be found here," The taller woman spoke in a commanding voice.

Kaoru immediately became defensive, recognizing that tone. "What do you want with her?" She gripped the bokken in her hands tightly, ready to strike. The blonde bodyguard didn't move, but seemed ready to spring into action.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Megumi said, entering with a tray of tea. She noticed the newcomers with interest. "Hello, are you here for Mr. Himura?"

"No, I am looking for the famed doctor, Megumi Takani. From all the descriptions I've heard, you must be her." The elegant woman said, scanning her from head to toe. There was an odd twinkle of humor in the bodyguard's eye.

"How may I help you? I usually prefer to treat my patients at the clinic." Megumi said, testing the waters. She wanted to see if this was the help that she had requested or just the usual crazy stalker.

"Actually, I've come to you with a proposal in mind." The tall woman bowed slightly. "I'm Setsuna Meioh and I have come for your hand in marriage."

The blonde beside her nearly fell over in surprise. Megumi blushed darkly, recognizing the name from the card. "Now wait a minute… You want to marry me? But that isn't possible!" She threw a glance to a shell shocked Kaoru. 'What kind of plan is this?'

"Why not? You're a very beautiful and intelligent woman; I think we'd make a wonderful match," she said with a charming smile.

"And if I refuse?" Megumi started to see where this 'plot' was heading.

"I've brought along my bodyguard for just that reason. I'm very wealthy and wield a lot of political influence, so it wouldn't take much to make you mine." Setsuna laughed haughtily. Minako, who had finally gotten over her surprise, was really starting to enjoy seeing Setsuna act the villain. "Or are you currently engaged to someone else?" She emphasized with a raised eyebrow.

Megumi blushed, knowing the answer that she was being directed towards. She knelt gracefully besides Kaoru, whose legs had seemed to lose their strength, and offered her a cup of tea, attempting to gather her courage. Kaoru thanked her for the tea before taking a cautious sip, still not letting her guard down.

Megumi knew she couldn't delay any longer. "I've fallen in love with this woman, the proud heir of the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship." Kaoru let her mouthful of tea spray out of her mouth and nearly fell over in absolute shock.

"You could have an equally beautiful, but wealthy woman like me and you choose a dirty little tomboy to fall in love with?" Setsuna asked in astonishment and disgust.

Megumi's face became cold as ice. "She's just as beautiful as you are! And she's kind-hearted and brave and a thousand other wonderful things! How dare you degrade her!" Kaoru blushed as Megumi defended her. Her heart fluttered at the warmth of the feelings that the other woman was expressing.

Then, the green-haired woman's face became calm and calculating. "Fine then, I propose a challenge. My bodyguard shall challenge your swordswoman for the right to your hand in marriage! I win, you come with me and become my bride; I lose, and we'll leave."

Kaoru gave Megumi a worried look. "Shouldn't we let Kenshin challenge her? I'm not the best available to defend you."

"Nonsense, my love," Megumi blushed at her own words, trying to tell herself it was just for show, but enjoying it deeply as well. "I have every bit of confidence that you shall win… for me." She gave the swordswoman a heated glance, trying to ooze sincerity.

Kaoru felt pride swell within her, as she laid a reassuring hand on the doctor's, before facing the two intruders. "I accept; I will fight for her. When and where?"

Setsuna pondered for a couple of seconds and exchanged looks with her blonde companion. "Here, tomorrow at noon. Agreed?"

Kaoru nodded and the two women left. She felt the tension in the room relax, at least until she felt familiar arms wind around her from behind. "My hero," Megumi purred into the young woman's ear.

The swordswoman blushed and tried to shrug her off. "Stop teasing me."

Megumi turned her around and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not. With amazingly talented warriors surrounding us daily, you always manage to feel outclassed. I want you to know that I believe in you. You're a strong, loyal woman, who makes me feel safe, just by being around you." She paused. "Now, would you like some more tea, dear?"

Kaoru blushed and nodded, absorbing this new side of Megumi.

----

Minako laughed as the two time travelers walked down the streets of historical Tokyo. "I never imagined that you would be playing the villain, Sets! You are an amazing actor!"

Setsuna wove her arm into Minako's as she advanced carefully in her wooden sandals. "Thank you, sweetie, I was really inspired to bring these two together. I figured it would be the best way to give them an opportunity to show each other how they felt. Kaoru did not have very many chances to be the heroine in her own life, so her confidence is practically non-existent. I think once she fights for Megumi, she will truly understand the depth of her own feelings."

"That sounds wonderful! So when am I going to take the belly flop?" Minako asked, conspiratorially.

"You're not going to 'take a dive,' Mina," Pluto said as she tapped the girl cutely on the nose. "You'd better be ready to throw all your skill into it. Few only knew how dangerous a Kamiya Kasshin user can be when protecting the one they love, even if she doesn't know it yet." She let out a graceful laugh. "She's an experienced warrior, so she'll know if you're not giving it your all."

Minako nodded in full understanding. "I won't underestimate her. I won't let my training go to waste." For the past few years, Minako had been training in the use of swords with Haruka, wanting to regain some of her past skill. The sandy blonde had been frequently surprised by her aptitude with a blade. "But for now, how about we forget the duel for now and go see the sights?"

Setsuna smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I would love to."

-----

Kaoru blinked in surprise at the formidable meal set before her. Megumi had pulled out all the stops in quality, if not quantity. In fact, the woman had been almost acting as if Kaoru and her were married, being excessively affectionate and outright flirtatious. The three men that usually dined with them were hunting pirates for the government. 'Leaving us alone all night…and more after that...'

The most trying situation was the bath she took not long after the two women left. Megumi had insisted on sharing it with her and washing her back. Kaoru had shyly returned the favor, relishing the feel of the silk-like skin under her callused hands. The woman had made every attempt to show off her beauty without being demeaning towards the other woman, even complimenting her rough hands as "gentle." The most embarrassing part was sharing the tub with the taller woman. Megumi had quickly pulled Kaoru against her in a tight embrace, which quickly became comfortable.

Kaoru had then insisted that Megumi stay at the dojo in case the dubious pair of women tried something underhanded. 'For some reason, I don't feel that they would try anything like that.' She suddenly realized that she had used it as an excuse to get the doctor to spend more time with her.

As she ate, she cautiously looked up from her meal and noticed that Megumi's eyes were focused on her, smiling softly. 'As if she were in love…' Steam threatened to poor from her ears. 'Would it be that bad, if she were in love with me? She's the most beautiful woman in all of Japan and her teasing doesn't really bother me anymore, considering it might actually be flirting.' She shivered at some of the delicious food she was eating. 'I have to say that she is truly worth fighting for.' Her determination set, she dined until satisfied.

-----

Later that night, Setsuna and Minako traveled back to their own time for a good rest.

For Kaoru, sleep was difficult, as Megumi had decided that it was too cold to sleep in her own bed. The doctor decided that sharing body heat was an excellent solution. Apparently, Kaoru was a good source of heat.

-----

The next morning was an extremely pleasant wake up for Kaoru. The lovely doctor was snuggled up to her and sleeping peacefully with head resting on Kaoru's shoulder. 'Is it even possible for her to look more beautiful?'

Anxiety began to creep on her, realizing that she would be in a duel in a few hours, defending this woman's freedom on her own. No Kenshin or Sano to bail her out or Yahiko to call her manly or flat-chested; only her and Megumi.

-----

Noon came too soon for Kaoru's nerves. The door to the dojo slid open and issued in the confident green-haired woman and her eager bodyguard.

"Is your warrior prepared?" Setsuna asked the doctor.

Megumi squeezed Kaoru's hand and gave her a questioning look. The swordswoman nodded and squeezed back. She looked back to the kimono clad lady and replied: "Yes, she is."

Kaoru went to the wall of the dojo and selected a pair of wooden swords. She gave them both a test swing and tossed one to the bodyguard who caught it with ease. The two non-combatants stepped back to opposing sides of the dojo floor.

Kaoru looked to the bodyguard and gave a grim smile. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya, heir to the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship."

The blonde smiled, recognizing the honored tradition of calling out names. "I am Minako Aino of the Venus Love-Me style!" Her serious demeanor dropped long enough to deliver her patented pose before reverting back a more battle-hardened appearance.

Kaoru was immediately confused, not recognizing the style (or the pose), yet knew better than to let her guard down. They both took of their stances as they were ready to start the battle.

Minako decided, since her party was the aggressor, to take the first swing. Actually, it was more of a thrust. Kaoru used her sword to re-direct the thrust out to the side, before countering. The blonde dodged back before launching a counter of her own.

The swings became faster and their clashes splintered the hardened swords. Kaoru felt sweat dripping down past her bandages. 'She has such an informal, irregular style, but that makes her unpredictable.'

Minako was starting to feel the strain in her own non-senshi form. 'She has defenses like a state prison!' Minako managed to clip the swordswoman's side with a thrust. The flinch gave her the opening to launch a finishing overhead strike. 'Gotcha!' The blonde had forgotten the stakes of the match, letting her competitive nature show up.

However, it was unlucky that Minako was not familiar with the Kasshin style's greatest defensive move, Hadome. Kaoru's hands shot up and caught the sword with the back of her hands. Then, she delivered the follow up counter, Hawatari, which sent the wooden sword flying out of Minako's hands. Kaoru shot forward and struck.

Minako felt the blow, more than saw it. She felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder and the strength left her legs. She dropped down.

Kaoru stood over her in a threatening stance. "Do you yield?"

Minako was about to nod when there was the rapid ringing of a bell. Everyone's attention left the match and their senses focused.

The group rushed outside to see a pillar of smoke rising into the sky. Kaoru's heart sank as she noticed the location of the fire. "That's Mr. Toshi's house! He's got two children and he's not at home!" She gave a fleeting glance towards Megumi before running off.

Megumi gave the women a worried look. "Isn't there any way you can help her? I've waited so long for my chance to be with her that I can't lose her to a house fire!"

Minako nodded. "Sets, you stay here with her and contact Ami and Makoto." She pulled out her henshin pen. "Venus Power Makeup!" Gone was the samurai bodyguard; in her place was the incorrigible and courageous Sailor Venus. The blonde heroine rushed off after the swordswoman.

Setsuna spared a glance at Megumi as Sailor Venus bounded off with the agility of a ninja. It was pure amazement.

The green-haired woman would have laughed at the expression, but restrained herself due to the seriousness of the situation. Her communicator was searching for Ami and Mako, who had tagged along for just this reason.

-----

Ami blushed again as she reflexively tipped her hat to some passing ladies. They giggled and replied with their most charming smiles.

When Setsuna had asked them to go back to the past with them, intellectually curious Ami had immediately accepted with Makoto doing likewise shortly. The fashion designer Senshi assured them that the period costumes she had acquired were mended to the sizes.

'Setsuna must be teasing me.' Ami was dressed in an Englishman's clothing, complete with bowler's hat and medical kit. 'Dr. Mizuno, I presume.' She quipped to herself.

However, it wasn't a Watson-and-Holmes theme that she and her girlfriend were paired as. Mako had been gifted with a lovely emerald Victorian dress and matching parasol. Strolling arm-in-arm, they appeared to be a pair of English tourists.

Makoto smiled at the attention they were garnering. 'It's very clear that Ami's not a guy.' She decided to add fuel to the fire. She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's cheek lovingly. The blue-haired girl was still not used to public displays of affection (except for the Senshi).

Before she could get flustered for too long, her communicator began to chime. The disguised pair ducked into an alleyway as Ami removed the device from her coat pocket.

Setsuna's face appeared on the screen. "Things didn't exactly go as planned post-game. Our client's new girlfriend won, but then decided to play fireman. Venus is in pursuit."

"Should we transform and converge on the location?" Jupiter asked.

"No, I think Mina can handle the assist, but we might need your med kit, Ami. You should be able to locate the scene of the fire from just about anywhere in Tokyo."

"All right, Ami and Makoto out." Ami replied. Mako hiked up her skirts as the couple dashed towards the fire.

-----

Megumi and Setsuna waited anxiously outside the burning building, holding on to Toshi's wife. Both doctor and time guardian were starting to get worried, when the singed martial artist kicked down a screen on the side of the house, a small girl cowered in her arms. She brought the coughing girl to Megumi, insisting that she inspect her first. Kaoru knelt down and coughed.

"Where's my bodyguard?" Setsuna asked, instinctively keeping up the act.

Kaoru took a deep breath. "I don't know, but some blonde in a strange costume went upstairs to rescue Mr. Toshi's son."

There was a crash as Sailor Venus burst through the second story building's wall in a hail of splinters. She landed gracefully, holding a little boy. The mother thanked both heroines vigorously as the gathered crowd murmured excitedly. Megumi had a small smile as she examined the boy.

It soon became apparent that the crowd's topic shifted from the daring rescue to the second heroine's exotic appearance. Setsuna tried to subtly hint with a head gesture that Minako should leave and change. Minako, who apparently mistook the gesture, dropped the singed lock of hair that she was toying with and gave her patented Sailor V salute to the crowd. Setsuna rolled her eyes, knowing that subtle did not always work for the love of her life, used a shoo-ing gesture. A look of comprehension shone into her blue eyes and she waved to the crowd before running off.

She returned a couple of minutes later with a relieved Ami and Makoto. The blue-haired genius went into doctor mode, removing burn ointment and bandages.

Megumi was quickly impressed with the newcomer's healing skills. She helped diagnosed both children with mild smoke inhalation and recommended fresh air.

Her keen eyes observed Kaoru for a few seconds before yanking up a sleeve to reveal a burn on her arm. Megumi gasped. Ami wisely handed the burn ointment over to the doctor/girlfriend, helping the couple in her own way.

Kaoru winced at the cool sensation of the gel. The elegant doctor gave the blue-haired young woman a strange look. "I've never seen a medicine like this before."

Ami became anxious. "It's foreign medicine."

"I've studied foreign medicine."

"Um…" Ami began to sweat, wondering what kind of satisfactory answer she could give to get out of this situation.

Setsuna stepped in and whispered in Megumi's ear. "It's better not to ask, okay?"

Megumi decided that she was too grateful to be suspicious. "I owe you too much to be rude. I can't thank you enough."

Kaoru was confused. "You're thanking her for trying to swindle you into marriage? You're just lucky that I was around to…" Pieces started to fall into place. 'Megumi arrives, mysterious pair shows up when Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko are gone… I vow to protect her … she starts acting really affectionate…' She blushed arriving at the answer. "But why did you need their help?"

Megumi diverted her eyes from the cute martial artists' gaze. "I was too scared to confess on my own; I wanted to show you how I felt and see if you would fight for me. I know it wasn't the best way…"

Kaoru cut her off. "Anytime, anywhere, Megumi Takani." Then, she leaned forward and kissed her.

Megumi blushed as she pulled away. Kaoru celebrated her slight bit of revenge for all the teasing she had received as a thought crossed the doctor's mind. 'She can be so straight forward, definitely not the little girl I used to know.' She decided to take back the control of the reins. She changed her tone to "innocent maiden." "We can't do that now; I still need to apply your bandages." Her voice dropped to a purr. "Then, I can… examine the rest of you."

Both Kaoru and Ami blushed. Makoto laughed as she nudged Ami. "I recognize that line! I guess you're not the only healer who likes to play doctor."

Minako somehow managed to convince Megumi to give her a high-five, even if it confused her immensely.

The doctor turned to Setsuna. "What do I owe you for your help? I know that hit of Kaoru's had to hurt your…"

"She's my fiancée, and she'll be fine. Let's just say that she's taken worse hits in the past." Minako flex behind the woman, before wincing slightly. "You don't owe us anything; we just want the two of you to enjoy the rest of your lives together."

Kaoru wrapped her uninjured arm around the doctor. "Thank you for everything. If you ever need our help…"

Minako replied. "We'll call… um, come to see you!" She covered up anxiously. The group of disguised Senshi felt that it would be a good time to leave.

Megumi snuggled up to Kaoru and noticed the burn ointment still in her hand. 'Hmmm… I wonder what this is made of?' She noticed Kaoru pouting at her. "Don't worry about it, I was just curious." She surprised the swordswoman by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her back to the dojo.

-----

3 men eagerly made their way down the street towards the Kamiya dojo. They were surprised to see that they weren't greeted at the gate upon their return. Yahiko rushed forward, planning to start an argument with his sensei, finding his companions too laid back. Kenshin and Sanosuke shared a look of confusion before shrugging. Sano's stomach growled. "I sure hope that it's Megumi's turn to cook. I'd like something edible."

"There's nothing wrong with Ms. Kaoru's food." Kenshin replied weakly.

"Sure." Sano replied with a crooked grin. They turned the corner and noticed Yahiko frozen in shock. "What's wrong kid?"

The pair of men looked into the opened screen. Inside, Megumi was feeding Kaoru (reclining on her lap) with chopsticks and murmuring lovey-dovey phrases, managing to ignore the newcomers.

Sano was the first to speak. "What the hell happened while we were gone?"

Kaoru managed to reply: "Nothing at all," before she pulled the doctor down into a kiss.

-----

Setsuna smiled while she typed up the case report. 'The only side effect from this mission was that the Kamiya Kasshin style did not fade into the background of history. Kaoru and Megumi lived together for many years, passing the school on to her apprentice and adopted daughter. The school has many female students and has trained many police officers.'

She decided to end it there because it was difficult to think with an impromptu celebration going on behind her. Mako, Ami and Mina were dancing to some J-pop band. The music was loud enough that it drew Hotaru and Chibi-Usa from Saturn's room.

Minako, not far from being family, grabbed Hotaru and started dancing with her. Chibi-Usa smiled and asked: "Can I cut in?"

"Sure." Minako answered, with an exaggerated bow. She had a crazy grin as she let go of her future daughter-in-law. She sighed happily as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

Setsuna leaned in and asked: "So what's with the grin?"

"Hotaru has her first hickey." She laughed as she watched the unaware girl dance happily. Ami and Makoto shared a smile.

End

Sorry for being gone so long…. Yeah, I know it isn't exactly what you might have been hoping for. It wasn't a request, but it was something, right?

Ah, for my explanation of the title…. Kitsune is Megumi's nickname and Raccoon is Kaoru's nickname in the series.

Oh yeah, the 3 guys are the other main characters of the show Rurouni Kenshin. Kaoru starts out as a strong woman, but seems to lose strength after the Kyoto arc.

I hope some of you enjoyed this. I want to experiment with a variety of themes and genres here and there. I do enjoy a bit of action, but humor and romance usually take charge.

Thanks for reading. Review, if you will!


End file.
